1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information Processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a Computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In order to allow continuation of a communication session even when an IP (Internet Protocol) address is changed during communication, there is known a system comprising, e.g., a mechanism for notifying, when the IP address of a node is changed, the changed IP address to the node of a communication partner.